Promesse
by lylae
Summary: Tu te souviens de cette promesse? il y a trente ans? Moi je m‘en souviens. je n‘ai rien oublié. chaque mot est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. parfois quand je ferme les yeux, j‘entend encore le son de ta voix. [très court OS]


Bonjour les gens!

Alors avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à préciser que quand j'ai commencé à écrire ceci, je ne savais absolument pas où ça allait me mener. J'ai écrit une phrase, puis un mot en entraînant un autre, j'ai continué, un peu à l'aveuglette. En fait, pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à ce que je sois rendue au milieu je ne savais même pas qui seraient les personnages, c'est pour dire!

Donc faites moi part de votre avis, parce qu'une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir!

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

_comme d'habitude (ça devient lassant je trouve) tout est à JK Rowling que nous vénérons tous pour nous avoir offert tant d'occasions de laisser libre cours à nos imaginations! _

Bonne lecture!

* * *

promesse

-« Tu te souviens de cette promesse? il y a trente ans? »

-« Non. »

-« Moi je m'en souviens. je n'ai rien oublié. chaque mot est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. parfois quand je ferme les yeux, j'entend encore le son de ta voix. c'est étrange que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

-« Je ne comprend pas. »

-« Je pense que si. tu comprends. c'est juste trop dur à admettre. »

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« Je ne crois pas. Tu n'es pas désolée. »

-« Quelle était cette promesse? »

-« Ne joues pas à ça avec moi. »

-« Je t'assure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

-« Alors c'est vrai? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu as vraiment _oublié? _Comment peut-on oublier une promesse telle que celle-ci? »

-« Est-ce que tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit? »

-« A quoi bon. tu l'as brisée. »

-« Je pense avoir au moins le droit de savoir. »

-« Comme tu voudras. »

-« Je t'écoute. »

-« Il y a trente ans, presque jour pour jour, nous étions exactement à cet endroit tous les deux. il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tout le monde était rentré. Mais nous étions restés. Nous n'avons pas parlé pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis c'est toi qui a finalement rompu le silence. Tes cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, tu portais une longue robe noire et je me souviens que malgré la situation, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de te trouver magnifique. Tu as juste prononcé mon prénom. Puis il y a eut un nouveau silence. C'est moi qui ai parlé ensuite. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde et que pour cette raison, je voulais que tu sois heureuse, même si cela impliquait que je devais sortir de ta vie. Ça me brisait le cœur. Tu pleurais. J'ai essuyé une larme sur ton visage. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de savoir que tout irait bien pour toi. Que tu saurais vivre ta vie, passer à autre chose. Alors je t'ai fait promettre de ne pas m'attendre. Tu t'es mise à pleurer encore plus et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas me promettre une chose pareille. J'ai insisté, ça faisait mal, très mal. Tu refusais toujours. Alors je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin que tu me le promettes, parce que je ne pourrais pas continuer sans être sûr que tu étais heureuse. Il y a eut un nouveau silence, je ne te regardais plus, c'était trop dur. Mais je t'entendais sangloter. Finalement, tu as relevé la tête et tu m'as dit - »

-« _Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être heureuse, mais je te promet d'essayer_. »

-« Oui. C'est exactement sur ce ton que tu l'as dit. Exactement comme ça. »

-« Et c'est parce que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te remplacer que tu m'en veux à ce point? »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux. J'ai été égoïste. Je savais que je devais te faire promettre plus que d'essayer. Au fond, je savais que tu ne serais pas heureuse. Mais ça me rassurait de savoir que tu penserais toujours à moi. Je suis en colère, tu comprend? »

-« Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. C'était mon choix, tu n'y es pour rien et tu n'avais pas le choix. »

-« J'aurais pu insister d'avantage. »

-« Ça n'aurait rien changé. Je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse, je n'aurais pas tenu l'autre non plus. _Je t'aime trop pour ça_. »

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, inconsciente du fait qu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots tout haut. Comment voulait-il qu'elle l'oublie alors que depuis trente ans, il hantait ses rêves toutes les nuits? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé. Elle se leva, se remémorant son rêve, se raccrochant au son de sa voix. Au début, ses rêves étaient très clairs, elle se souvenait de chaque détail de son visage. Puis avec les années, ils étaient devenus flous. Il n'y avait plus que sa voix qui restait, toujours intacte, elle. Comme tous les matins, elle se prépara pour aller travailler, imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si Harry Potter était revenu.


End file.
